Ce sentiment de Solitude
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Le ciel était couvert par de nombreux, nuage et l'air était lourd. Mais quelqu'un semblait se moquer éperdument de l'averse qui menace de tomber sur lui. Un jeune homme aux cheveux lumineux était couché sur une pente herbeuse qui mène à la rivière... (Si vous lisez S'il vous plait laissé votre avis merci )
1. chapter Vivre? Hein mais pourquoi ?

Les personnages de Bleach ne me sont pas propres mais son à Tite Kubo Sensei

Cette fan fic aura plusieurs chapitres pour l'instant voici le chapitre I si vous aimez le chapitre II suivras rapidement

Natsu: Été

Wakata: D'accord

Kuso: m***

Hai : Oui

Geta: Sabot de bois

Arigato : Merci

Sayonara : Adieu

Osan : vieil homme

Bento: Boîte de repas ...

L'histoire a lieu quelques mois, après la perte des pouvoirs de shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo ...

...

Titre ce sentiment de solitude ...

...

Chapitre I. Vivre? Hein mais pourquoi ?

Karakura Natsu fin juin 4h30 p m

Le ciel était couvert par de nombreux nuages, et l'air était lourd . Mais quelqu'un semblait se moquer éperdument de l'averse qui menaçait de tomber sur lui.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux lumineux était couché sur une pente herbeuse qui menait à la rivière, ses yeux terne et vide avec une mine renfrognée sur son visage son esprit partie dans le passé, alors que sa chanson favorite résonner dans ses écouteurs placés sur ses oreilles .

...

Il y a un peu plus de 10 mois

-Ichigo si tu utilises cette technique tu vas perdre tous tes pouvoirs ! Dit tristement Urahara Kisuke son bob cachant ses yeux et sa posture montra son air coupable.

-Wakata Zangetsu . Arigato Oghici, Arigato Osan sayonara ...C'était exprimer notre héros avec une voix mélancolique,tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'être transcendant devant lui.

Quatre mois après ses 10 mois

Un blond et un roux étaient assis autour d'une table ronde un silence lourd et tendu était l'atmosphère dans la pièce de séjour.

Jusqu'à que le rouquin se racle la gorge et demande d'une voix sur :

-Urahara -sans et si je refaisais, la même formation et que tu me jetais à nouveau dans ce foutu trou ! S'exclama le héros de la guerre d'hiver en se redressant ses yeux brillant avec espoir tout son corps tendu attendant la réponse .

-Ça serait risquer Kurosaki -sans très risqué ! Avait dit celui-ci en secouant la tête dans la négation sachant très bien les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir

-Je m'en fiche je veux le faire ! C'était exclamer l'adolescent avec impatiente avec un regard de pure détermination.

-Et malheureusement je dois refuser, va donc t'amuser avec tes amis ! C'était exclamé Urahara Kisuke fermement.

-Ouais...mes amis ! Avait marmonné Ichigo puis était sorti du magasin ne se rendant pas compte qu'un chat noir l'avait regardé avec inquiétude.

...

Lycée Karakura High

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru l'éviter et le regarder, comme une bête curieuse quand il ne l'ait regardé pas, Ishida et Inoue et Chad n'était plus présent aussi souvent, qu'avant et il sentait bien que sa présence dérange.

Pause déjeuner

-Oh hier soir c'était incroyable Ishida -Kun quand tu as détruit tous ses hollows! C'était Exclamé une survolté Inoue " Ah oui c'était dommage que tu n'étais pas avec nous Kurosaki-kun on c'est bien amusé .

Ichigo c'était crisper intérieurement avec envie de hurler, sur la rousse que sans lui elle n'aurait jamais ces pouvoirs kuso...Puis c'était quelque peu calmé se rappelant, que ses pouvoirs avaient sauvé Rukia et lui-même de la mort.

-... Tent mieux ! avait il dit en se retenant de ne pas rendre son repas

-Inoue n'embête pas Kurosaki avec ça on en parlera plus tard ! C'était exclamé Ishida avec un air supérieur

Alors que Chad comme à son habitude était resté, silencieux dégoûter Ichigo laissa son repas le remit dans son bento et quitta ses gens qu'un jour il avait appelé, amis et comme il le craignit dus se rendre au sanitaire pour vomir.

le roux était seul même son hollow intérieur, aurait été le bienvenu mais non son esprit était silencieux.

Ses notes avaient remonté en flèches, il avait même dépassé Ishida Uryû mais il c'était refermé sur lui-même. Tous les matins pour se changer les idées il s'imposer un footing et pour libérer l'adrénaline qu'il avait en lui il décida même de s'inscrire à un nouveau sport de combat plus violent utilisant aussi bien les poings des jambes et la vitesse .

Mais rien de tout cela comblait, l'énorme solitude en lui souvent la nuit il se réveillait avec l'étrange sensation, de suffoqué il n'avait pas osé en parler à son père, celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi et comment il pouvait être shinigami .

...

Présent

Le jeune homme , se releva en poussant un soupir en forçant ses yeux a quitté le ciel ou il était encré, depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, alors que des gouttes, commencé à tomber .

Au-dessus de sa tête le tonnerre grondé et et le vent comment çà à se lever

Il fit son chemin lentement à nouveau jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara ses mèches tombant sur ses yeux alors que la pluie se tourner en averse .

Quand il arriva à destination trempé de la tête aux pieds le commerçant en Geta l'accueillis !

-Kurosaki -san ! Dit Urahara avec quelque chose comme de la pitié voir de la tristesse "rentre tu es trempé ! En posant amicalement une main sur son épaule puis lui fit un signe avec la tête vers l'entrée de la petite boutique.

lchigo hocha simplement la tête sans répondre il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix ,Rapidement il se débarrassa de ses chaussures détrempées.

Et un peu comme un robot ouvrit la porte, dans le style typique japonais et parcourra la petite boutique remplie d'objets divers et bonbon, sa main atteignit une autre porte qu'il ouvra automatiquement .

Puis il s'installa à sa place habituelle devant la table familière en observant la tapisserie de style japonais également comme toutes la boutique, qui luit rappel beaucoup le manoir de Kuchiki Byakuya ainsi que la plupart des divisions du seireitei .Il soupira las

Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit les sabots de l'ancien taicho se rapprocher ... Moins d'une seconde après celui-ci rentra dans la pièce suivit de Yoruichi-san

-Je comprends pas Kurosaki-sans ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, vivre une vie normale sans âme te poursuivant ou te demandant de l'aide. Dit-il en lui tendant une serviette pour se sécher un peu.

Celui-ci saisit le linge toilette et le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis ce frottis la figure et les cheveux vivement .Quand ce fut fait il serra malgré lui ,son poing contre la serviette et se crispa il se força à se détendre et prit la parole.

-Hai je l'ai cru mais je m'étais, trompé je me sens incomplet .Dit-il l'a tête basse et Kisuke pût voir une larme glissée sur son visage .

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas tout simplement de vivre ? Demanda Urahara alors que le rouquin se lever pour partir il était 6h00 p m

Le blond n'entendut qu'à peine la réponse de son ancien élève " vivre ? hein mais pourquoi ?

Puis celui-ci avait quitté la boutique profondément plongée dans sa mélancolie.

...

Voilà le chapitre I est finis laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît " Arigato


	2. Chapter 2 Incomplet

Merci d'avoir donné votre avis :

Lama arc-en-ciel : non tu n'es pas, une chieuse xd é_è .J'ai utilisé le bon patron comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'espère que tu verras la différence. Voler dans une chaussette c'est original

Good Demon with a. Red Dress : _ Lol entre bisounours et un Hollow il y a une différence . Oui c'est assez triste mais t'inquiète pas ça va s'arrangeait bientôt.

Guest : Je suis, contente que tu apprécies ma fan fic, de recevoir des avis me motive à mettre à jour plus vite.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Tite Kubo -Sama ...

Place au chapitre II ...

...

Chapitre II Incomplet

sous la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé, Il avait couru pour rentrer ainsi que pour oublier ses problèmes, il étouffait se sentait sombrer petit à petit .

Il reprit ses esprits à quelques mètres de chez lui ,car une voiture avait failli le renverser le pire c'est qu'il pensa " hé revient tu m'as ratter "

Il soupira et reprit son chemin cette fois en marchant bientôt, le portail qui mène à sa maison familiale fut en vue.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il hésita avant de clencher la poigner de la porte il prit une grande respiration, il se pencha légèrement tout en ouvrant.

Le jeune homme avait évité l'attaque de son père et avant de monter à l'étage avait seulement dit après avoir déposé son bento dans la cuisine " Yuzu je ne mange pas ce soir, je n'ai pas faim " puis été monté.

-Mais Onii- chan tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin non plus ! C'était elle exclamée inquiète, mais obtenue aucune réponse. è_è

...

Chambre d'Ichigo

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, bizarrement pour une chambre d'adolescent tous était impeccable, rien traîner, les livres sur le bureau un ordinateur portable éteint et fermé.

Un lit fait avec minutieusement ,prés d'une commode une guitare

Sur les murs un poster du groupe de musiques préférées du jeune homme.

À peine rentrer dans la pièce, qui lui sert de chambre le rouquin ouvrit la fenêtre et braqua ses yeux, vers le ciel noir tout en regardant la pluie tombée à torrent.

Puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et referma la fenêtre car l'air venant de l'extérieur avait suffisamment rafraichi la pièce.

Ichigo se changea dans des vêtements, de nuit et il défit ses couvertures de lit puis s'allongea et et rabat la couette sur lui-même .

Et resta Les yeux dans le vague son corps parfaitement immobile comme mort.

...

Seireitei

une petite brune bouillé, elle était folle de rage elle s'était, rendue à Karakura et avait vu comment les autres traiter Ichigo maintenant, il l'avait abandonné Renji lui en avait parlé. Mais elle ne l'avait pas crus en disant que c'était peut-être leur nakama qui boude.

flash back

-Kuchiki-San quel plaisir de te voir, Avait dit Inoue Orihimé, alors que Rukia Kuchiki cherchait son ami des yeux.

-Où est Ichigo ? Avait demandé la petite brune avec un sourire crisper sur ses lèvres

-On n'a pas besoin de lui dans nos pâtes, Kurosaki est plus en sécurité chez lui ! Avait annoncé Ishida Uryû pompeusement.

Rukia l'avait alors regardé, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas " Je répète où- est Ichigo ? Chad sait tu où il -est.."Ses yeux violets brillaient de colère

Chad baissa, la tête de honte et la secoua à nouveau " Je vois " avait elle claqué sèchement en redressant son insigne de vice capitaine puis était partie en shumpo. Elle avait parcouru Karakura en cherchant le roux qui n'était évidemment pas chez lui.

" Mais où es- tu Ichigo bon sang ! " Avait crié la petite brune de frustration.

Elle le trouva dans le cimetière où sa mère a été enterrée, il était anormalement silencieux ses yeux remplis d'eau des larmes dégoulinent sans s'arrêter sur son visage vide d'émotion tout en fixant la tombe les poings serrer " Kami je suis pathétique " murmura Ichigo à lui - même.

Rukia avait le coeur déchiré par la peine évidente, sur le visage de son précieux nakama même si -il ne pouvait pas la sentir, elle se mit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, pour lui donner du réconfort comme elle le pouvait.

Quand elle fut de retour au Seireitei, elle était triste et se jura de trouver, une solution pour aider Ichigo à retrouver son reiatsu .

fin du flash back

...

Karakura 01h 00 à m

Une fois de plus Ichigo était agité dans ses rêves prononçant des phrases sans queue ni tête, donc il n'a pas vu sa fenêtre, s'ouvrir et une ombre assai imposante entrée .

Pour que le jeune homme ne ce réveil pas, il enfonça dans le bras du rouquin une aiguille qu'on lui avait donnée pour la mission.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, cet intrus avait été beaucoup trop rapide donc il ne se réveilla pas, le produit le plongea encore plus profondément dans le sommeil et la personne, qui l'avait fait soupira rassuré.

-Alors, comme ça tes chers amis t'ont tous abandonné Kurosaki...tch les ingrats. Mais on va changer cela et bientôt tu pourras me donner, cette revanche que j'attends depuis longtemps.

...

Boutique d'Urahara

Dans la pièce où toutes les réunions importantes se tiennent

-Mon fils m'inquiète Kisuke ! Déclara Isshin pour une fois sérieusement Le corps contracté par la tension .

-Tu raison Isshin, Ichigo n'est pas dans son état normal ! Le soutenu Yoruichi dans sa forme normale tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

-Isshin je crois que ton fils déprime, surveille le car voit tu . Quatre mois après que ses pouvoirs se soient plongés en sommeil il est venue me voir, pour que j'utilise la même manière, que j'ai utilisé pour qu'il soit shinigami. Avoua Urahara en se cachant derrière son éventail

Et depuis il- ne passe pas une seule semaine sans qu'il me le demande à nouveau. Et c e soir il - m'a - dis qu'il se sent incomplet et il pleurait tout en essayant de le cachée, mais j'ai vu ses larmes. Dis vraiment peiné l'homme au sabot de bois les épaules voutées.

-Ichigo Pleuré ? dit-il surpris. " Encore une chose que- se passe-t-il avec, ses amis ? " Demanda Isshin en croisant les bras.

-Oui c'est étrange, quand ils viennent ici il ne parle jamais de Kurosaki-san. Avoua Urahara Kisuke

-Tu crois...qui l'aurait laissé comme ça ... Non ce n'est pas possible ils sont trop collés- tous ensemble ! Déclara l'ancien taicho .

-Je ne sais, pas Isshin mais ce- que j'ai vus, dans les yeux de ton fils n'a rien de réjouissant c'était de la solitude, si tu veux mon avis il meurt à petit feu . L' ancien capitaine de la division 12.

-Tu crois que c'est devenu à ce point pourquoi, ne me parle-t-il pas de ce- que- il ressent? Demanda frustré Isshin .

-Pff la vraie question, est pourquoi toi- tu ne lui parles pas de ton passé ça pourrait l'aider! Déclara Yoruichi passablement énervée.

-Mais enfin Yoruichi tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Dis Isshin avec un air coupable ...

...

Chambre D'ichigo

-Que -fais-tu Grim-kun on t'attend ...! Tu ne l'as pas encore séparé de son corps rha je t'ai dit qu'Isshin- san risque de revenir à tout moment et toi traîne méchant Neko ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux argentés, en donnant une tape sur la tête du- dis chat.

Qui se raidit, en serrant les poings avec la furieuse envie de frapper l'argenté.

(non il n'est pas mort moi je le sauve)

Gin saisit l'ancien badge de shinigami Daiko et le posa contre le front du roux endormi instantanément une lueur noire et rouge en sortie, puis de nouveau il effectua la même manipulation.

Sauf que cette fois il l'utilisa sur la poitrine du garçon adolescent, Grimmjow attrapa son âme avant quel ne heurte le sol celui-ci était à présent, pourvu d'une chaîne d'âme accrochée à son torse et porté un shihakusho blanc .

-Très bien allons-y maintenant, emmenons notre jeune ami ici présent vers son nouveau destin pour qu'il ne se sente plus incomplet.

...

fin du chapitre II j'espère que vous - avez aimé " Arigato " pour les futurs avis


	3. Chapter 3 Le Pacte

Me voici de retour pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour la suite de mon histoire

Les personnages sont la propriété de tite kubo sama.

...

Chapitre III Le Pacte

Dans une espèce d'endroit qui sent le soufre éclairer, par des lumières étranges deux hommes ( un arrancar et un shinigami) se hâte, vers la sortie.

L'ancien espada maintenait sa charge inconsciente d'une main ferme en faisant gaffe, que son fardeau ne touche pas la paroi fumante qui pourrait brûler celui-ci au premier degré.

Le roux ne s'aperçut pas être Porter comme, un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule du bleuté "Ptain il pèse trois fois rien "S'exclama Grimmjow en continuant de courir dans le tunnel .

-Pas la peine de me le dire sa se voit, du premier coup d'oeil qu'il a perdu du poids depuis sa confrontation avec Aizen . Déclara l'homme aux cheveux argentés

-Crois- tu qu'avant, ce que nous devons faire, on va devoir le gaver ! Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans les yeux bleus azur.

-Peut-être ! Murmura l'homme aux cheveux argenté un sourire de renard sur son visage.

...

2h00 du matin

Isshin rentra chez lui encore un peu déstabiliser, de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler avec ses amis, il entra dans son salon regarda le poster de sa femme .

-Masaki qu'est-ce que, je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il à la photo commémorative lui souriant "Je vais essayer de lui parler à près tout, c'est se que font les hommes il parle ... Non?"

Le vieil homme, soupira et monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte, au numéro 15 il hésita surtout vu l'heure si Ichigo dormer ,il risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur . Il haussa les épaules et entra quand même ( ben oui c'est Isshin Lol) ^_^

Quand Isshin s'aperçut que son fils ne respiré pas ni son coeur, ne battait il commença à paniquer alors ses yeux sont tombé, sur le badge de celui- ci il le prix dans sa main.

Il entendit des voix venir de celui-ci surpris, il laissa tomber le badge, mais rapidement le ramassa à nouveau et les voix avaient disparu.

-Mais c'est impossible c'est son reiatsu...comment est ce possible ? S'exclama-t-il les oeil écarquillé "Ichigo me dit pas que tu entrain de te balader, en âme simple quelque part dans Karakura ? Baka de fils " grogna Isshin alors que sa main tomba sur une feuille plier placé pas loin du corps sans vie du rouquin.

...

Le jeune homme se réveilla 6h00 après quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de découvrir une pièce beige et chocolate tellement surpris, qu'il en cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Nani. Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Dit-il en se redressant et là il découvrit en plein milieu de son torse une chaîne attachée il était de son formulaire âme, dans un kimono blanc " Nani " Redit il a nouveau en tripotant de ses mains maladroitement la chaines noir "Urahara -san est-ce que c'est vous ? " Demanda le roux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

-Ah non je ne suis pas Urahara Ichi-Kun ! Dit amuser Fox face en s'avançant dans la pièce

-Mais n'êtes-vous pas censé être mort ? Demanda le roux déboussolé en haussant les sourcils

-Oi Kurosaki tu vas pas nous faire à caca nerveux !Déclara Grimmjow jaggerjack en entrant avec un énorme sourire sur visage

-Grimmjow ?... So ka !Ses épaules s'affaissent en concluant vite fait ce qui va lui arriver prochainement.

-Tu vois quoi .Kurosaki. Demanda l'ancien espada en s'approchant assez rapidement.

-Tu vas me bouffer ! Dit-il avec résignation et un sourire pâle

L'Arrancar jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire cruel aux mots prononcés " Oi qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé gosse tu me sembles bien trop résigner sur ton sort..."

-Na Ichi-Kun , Grim-kun ici présent ( celui-ci grogna au surnom) ne va pas faire de toi son repas !Dit-il amusé par la conclusion de l'ancien shinigami daiko .

-Alors quoi ? Éclairé moi je ne comprends pas . Dit il en penchant la tête d'un air confus

-On va t'aider à réveiller ton pouvoir et cette fois en totalité !Répondit l'argenter en agitant un doigt sous le nez du rouquin

-Nani. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en reculant quelque peu sur la défensive et surtout surpris.

-Tout simplement par- ce- que comme ça tu arrêteras d'être pathétique ainsi que la petite shinigami quand je vois, vos visages tristes ça me envie de gerber. Déclara Grimmjow toujours aussi dur dans ces mots.

-Rukia est venue à Karakura .Murmura-t-il ébahis" alors elle ne m'a pas oublié" Se dit-il " Quelle sont tes conditions Ichimaru -san ." Demanda Ichigo en fixant l'ancien capitaine de là 3ème division

-Je savais que cela t'intéresserait ichi-kun... On te demande ta protection de devenir en quelque sorte notre leader.

-Hé parle pour toi, moi je veux une revanche le reste je m'en tape. Dit fermement Grimmjow

-C'est tout .Demanda Ichigo perplexe en croisant les bras

-Oui c'est le pacte les autres rajouteront peut-être des petits trucs comme dormir autant de fois qu'il veut pour Stark . ( oui Stark et Lilinette sont vivant) "Accepte-tu notre pacte Ichi-Kun? Demanda Gin en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder mieux l'enfant en face de lui

...

fin chapitre III

J'espère que la correction vous convient


	4. Chapter IV Les Ghost

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à tite kubo sensei

Arigato à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis

...

résumé chapitre III :

"acceptes-tu notre pacte Ichi-Kun? Demanda Gin en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder mieux l'enfant en face de lui ...

...

Chapitre IV Les Ghost

Avant que l'ancien shinigami daiko ne puisse répondre, une petite arrancar entra et lui fonça dessus en criant "Itsigoooo" Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais heureusement elle fut interceptée par une des femmes qui venaient également de rentrer aussi dans la pièce suivit par un homme brun avec un air endormi sur le visage et une autre fillette arrancar.

-Neliel si tu avais fait cela, tu aurais pu le tuer définitivement ! Gronda la femme blonde aux yeux aqua presque aussi effrayante qu'Unohana taicho.

-Gomen Itsigo Nel ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Murmura Neliel la tête baissé

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nel je sais bien que tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises !Dis Ichigo en parlant d'une voix attendrie à la fillette.

Plusieurs arrancar furent surpris de la façon, affective que l'âme anciennement shinigami parler à l'Arrancar à la taille d'enfant.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'un shinigami, avait pu être aussi proche des gens de leurs espèces.

-Hum bref revenons à notre petit arrangement ichi-kun ...Déclara Gin Ichimaru

Ichigo jeta un oeil à tout le monde, dans la chambre tous prêt à le suivre il hocha la tête mentalement .

-C'est d'accord j'accepte je saurais votre protecteur ! Déclara-t-il avec fermeté Il fit un geste de la main pour englober tout le monde pour montrer sa décision

"Ichi-kun, voici Hallibelle-chan, Stark-san, lilinette-chan, Sunsun-chan, milarose-chan, Apache -chan . Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Grim-kun ici présent ." Déclara Gin

-Euh enchanté ,de vous rencontrer enfin je suppose, et oui je connais Grimmjow jaggerjack ! dis notre héros en les regardant tous.

- En tout cas à la bonne heure, Monsieurs , Mesdames les espada et arrancar vous savez ce que vous avez à faire .Tous hoches la tête.

Aussitôt une fraction de chaque reiatsu, sortit de chaque corps des arrancar et même un peu de gin et se précipitèrent vers le corps d'ichigo, en fusionnant en cours de route ,le rouquin regarda avec un appréhension, l'espèce de boule en fusion le frappant a la poitrine.

Là il sentis comme si son corps était en feux et que de la lave liquide, couler a flot dans chaque partie de son corp et des tiraillement, très douloureux dans ses muscles, il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas laissé échapper un seul cris.

-Ah j'ai oublier se léger détail ça risque, d'être atrocement douloureux pour toi Ichi-kun!Rajouta Ichimaru en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo lança un regard de colère vers l'argenté, puis l'obscurité le gagna et aussitôt l'air dans la pièce devient lourde et chacun dans la salle pures sentir une infime, partie de la pression du jeune homme qui commencé a revenir.

-Ptain c'est rapide Ichimaru, a ton avis combien de temps vas t'il lui falloir pour récupérer sa pression Grimmjow

-Je pense que sa pression reviendra quand celui-ci seras requinqué physiquement ! Dis Gin en refermant ses yeux.

-Donc le gavage seras une éventualité ! Dis avec un sourire méchant le bleuté

-Ze pourrais m'en occuper ze promet de bien le nourrir ! Dit Neliel avec un petit sourire

-Neliel-chan Ichi-Kun n'est pas un animal ! Dis amusé Ichimaru en secouant la tête devant la naïveté de la petite .

-Au fait tu as donné une lettre au shinigami, pour qu'ils ne partent pas en croisade pour récupérer celui qui fait maintenant partie des nôtres .Demanda Grimmjow septique en croisant ses bras sur son torse puissant et muscler.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Grim-kun j'ai laissé une jolie lettre à Isshin -san, Kisuke-san et à Rukia -Chan .Dis celui-ci en quittant la pièce avec un air mystérieux.

"Ouais bien sûr je le crois on aurait dû vérifier ce que Fox face à écrit ben maintenant c'est trop tard pff..." Pensa le bleuté s'entendant au pire donc une nouvelle guerre

Stark s'installa sur le sol est s'endormit, Neliel grimpa sur le lit pour veiller sur ichigo, Hallibelle s'assit au sol pour surveiller tout ce petit monde et aussi pour rester au calme loin de ses fractions qui n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour un rien .

Car les trois femmes avaient quitté la chambre un peu après le transfert pour aider la pression spirituelle de Kurosaki Ichigo à revenir.

Lilinette hésita puis, grimpa sur le lit et observa le garçon aux cheveux orange .Celui qui avait vaincu Aizen-sama en sacrifiant ses pouvoirs pour y parvenir .

Grimmjow décida de rester aussi car si gavage il devait y avoir il veut le faire .

...

Seireitei

Rukia trouva ce matin-là une lettre sur son bureau, la jeune femme la déplia et faillit tomber de sa chaise en en lisant celle-ci.

Les Ghost

Mlle Kuchiki Rukia et tous les capitaines du seireitei et le soutaicho

Pour une raison, évidente nous avons dû, vous empruntez momentanément ce cher Kurosaki Ichigo, oui je sais cela sonne comme un kidnapping d'âme...Euh ben oui en quelque sorte s'en est un .

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on promet de vous le rendre en meilleur forme .

signez: Les Ghost

Rukia se leva d'un bond de sa chaise , lettre en main partie en shumpo direction le bureau du capitaine général.

Sur sa route elle croisa Matsumoto Rangiku " Hé Rukia où vas-tu comme ça ? " S'exclama la fukutaicho d'Hitsugaya Toshiro.

...

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapitre V apprendre à se connaitre

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à titre Kubo sensei

Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre V ...

chapitre V. apprendre à se connaitre

Dans le monde humain, tout le monde, avait eu la même lettre et se demander comment le jeune homme avait réussi à être enlevé dans sa chambre, au nez et à la barbe du shinigami actuel qui surveillait Karakura.

...

Maintenant cela faisait deux jours Kurosaki Isshin, remarqua que ni Uryû Ishida ni les deux autres s'inquiète de l'absence de leur ami, Arisawa Tatsuki et deux autres semblaient vouloir venir parler au père d'Ichigo, mais à chaque fois rebrousser chemin.

À la grande surprise d'Urahara Kisuke, le soutait Cho déploya une équipe spéciale pour retrouver le garçon mais ne trouva aucune piste ne fut trouvée .

Beaucoup de shinigami qui avait connu l'ancien shinigami Daiko était inquiet pour lui

...

La chambre ou Kurosaki Ichigo était avait finalement était vider de tous le mondes présent

Quand Ichigo repris connaissance, la première chose qui remarqua, ces que la chaîne avait disparut et une drôle de sensation le submerger il ferma les yeux il pouvait a nouveau sentir les forces spirituel .

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement " Yo Kurosaki tu as finis de pioncer? "S'exclama le bleuté sarcastiquement.

Ichigo resta les yeux fermer " C'est Ichigo !" Déclara t'il.

-Quoi ! Dis Jaggerjack avec un air de pas comprendre

-Appel moi Ichigo . Dis le rouquin en ouvrant les yeux avec agacement

Grimmjow faillit faire tomber le plateau de nourriture en apercevant les prunelle du roux celle ci était rouge foncé pailleté d'or .

-Oi Ptain tes yeux .. Dit il en pointant son doigt vers le roux

-Quoi mes yeux qu'es ce qu'ils on ? Demanda Ichigo surpris par la réaction de l'espada

Pour toutes réponse le bleuté lui balança le couvercle du plat que ichigo rattrapa sans mal " Oi tu es cinglé grimmjow ! " Fulmina l'adolescent

Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'objet ,et vus le reflet de ses yeux actuelle, rouge foncé comme son getsuga tenshô il soupira et haussa les épaules .

-Bon bref bouffe ça ! Grogna grimmjow

-Oi je ne suis pas un chien! grogna le rouquin alors que l'arrancar poser un plateau avec de la nourriture "Euh il faut que je mange tout ça ?" Dit Ichigo les yeux agrandis en regardant toutes la nourriture.

-Oui ou je te gave moi même ! Dis le bleuté avec sourire carnassier

On dirait qu'il est sérieux et ça l'amuse en plus .Se dit mentalement l'ancien shinigami daiko

-Nani comme ci j'allai te laisser ! Lui répondit Ichigo avec les bras croiser avec un air de défis dans les yeux

-Tu veux essayer l'expérience fraise ! Susurra l'arrancar

-Oi mon prénom signifie protecteur je ne suis pas un putain de fruit ! Gronda le rouquin avec une veine d'énervement qui venait d'apparaitre sur la tempe.

Quelqu'un passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte , il avait était attirer par l'échange entre le roux et le bleuté.

m'a Ichi-kun qu'es ce qui se passe ici!Dis gin Ichimaru avec un sourire fox face

-Rien je taquiné strawberry ..hum bon je te le laisse Ichimaru !

Grimmjow quitta la pièce en ricanant le couvercle vola dans sa direction et le rata le bleuté se permit de repasser la tête dans l'embrasure " Rater Berry tan " Dis sarcastiquement l'ancien espada avant de partir pour de bon.

-Oi reviens ici temee je vais te ..! Grogna Ichigo

Un rire le coupa L'ancien Taicho rigoler de lui , l'adolescent prit un air renfrogné

-Oh mais c'est intéressant la couleur que tes yeux ont pris ! Dis joyeusement Gin

Ichigo baissa sa tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de l'argenter celui ci rapidement lui attrapa le menton et le força a le regarder " Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ta couleur actuelle de tes yeux ichigo et puis c'est temporaire "

-Ouais tu as raison ! Marmonna Ichigo Kurosaki

-Bien maintenant tu vas manger au moins la moitié du repas ! Dit Ichimaru en souriant

-Mais je n'ai pas faim ! Répondit piteusement le rouquin

- Je ne suis pas d'accord et je connais, quelqu'un qui serait heureux de te faire manger en faites non, j'en connais deux . Dis victorieux l'homme aux cheveux argenté .

Ichigo eu des frissons il croit avoir deviné ,qui es la deuxième déjà s'imaginer se faire gaver par le bleuté c'était un cauchemar alors par l'autre personne il n'y survivrais pas.

-D'accord je vais manger ! Dit il en commençant a piocher dans la nourriture a contre coeur

-Bon garçon ! Déclara Ichimaru gin son sourire fox face a nouveau en place

...

Plus les jours passé, plus Ichigo se créer des liens, avec ce qu'il avait promit de protéger chacun d'entre eux avait des loisir différent Grimmjow est plus centré sur les luttes et un excellent professeur dans le sport de combat donc sa se fit tout naturellement que ichigo prit des cours avec lui .

dans ce lieu paradisiaque entourer de montagne lac et source chaude .

Les femme adorer le taquiné lui ébouriffer, les cheveux ou même le serrer dans leurs bras avec possessivité.

Neliel et Lilinette lui firent partager, leurs jeux il leurs en appris un plus calme, d'ailleurs Stark le remercia pour cela .

Stark et lui avait fais plusieurs partis d'échec et quand Ichigo avait besoins d'un conseil il lui demander et celui ci l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Grimmjow, Hallibelle, Stark lui ont enseigner, aussi comment contrôler sa forme résurrection pour éviter qu'il devienne a nouveau berseker et détruise tout et attaquer autour de lui .

Gin lui appris le Kido quand son reiatsu fut revenu a beaucoup plus que la moitié et passa lui aussi a lui enseigné une autre façon de combattre plus brutale .

Son poids était presque retourné, a la normal et ses tétanie nocturne ,n'était plus que un mauvais souvenir , il apprécier ses nouveau amis.

Oui tout le monde appris a se connaitre

...

fin chapitre 5 j'espère que vous avez aimez laissez moi votre avis merci

je repondrais en privé par les avis donner.

Oyasumi nasai

Ja nee


End file.
